Containers for flowable products, such as liquids and granular products, have been formed of plastic by a variety of methods. For example, plastic containers have been blow molded to form an integral container body, neck finish and handle. Other plastic containers have been formed with an integral container body and neck finish, and a separate handle later attached to the container body after removal from the blow mold. Still other plastic containers have been formed by positioning an integral handle and neck finish in a blow mold, whereby during blowing of the container body (from a separate preform placed in the blow mold) the handle and the neck finish become attached to the container body.
In some instances, it may be desirable to form the container body in a blow mold without the handle being present so that the blow mold can be simpler in design, e.g., does not require recesses or pockets to form or hold the handle. It also may be desirable to use a different plastic material for the handle (than for the container body) for reasons such as strength, color, aesthetics or cost. It may further be desirable to provide a separate handle that is attachable post-mold to the formed container.